


乖宝宝要早点上床睡觉

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 时尚夫夫系列·04





	乖宝宝要早点上床睡觉

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *A·Steve X O·Bucky  
> *Rogers一家的日常  
> *有孩子，孩子是小王子Jack  
> *衍生文有《玩物》

“Daddy给我讲故事！”Jack抱着Bucky的右手臂晃了晃，用一双湿漉漉的，亮晶晶的，充满了期待的苍绿色眼睛看着他的Daddy。  
Bucky笑了笑，伸手轻轻捏了捏Jack的小鼻子，害Jack皱起了漂亮的小眉毛。  
“Daddy不要欺负我！”Jack奶声奶气地撒娇，其实心里却被Bucky的小动作逗得直泛粉红泡泡。  
“那你为什么欺负Dad呢？嗯？小坏蛋。”Bucky松开了Jack的小鼻子，转而屈起手指刮了下Jack圆润的小鼻尖。  
“Jack坏坏。”  
“才不是呢！”Jack扑闪着一双大眼睛无辜地看着他的Daddy，脸不红心不跳一本正经地给他的Daddy说“过程”，“是Dad在看Daddy的视频！他都不理我了！我看Dad太可怜了才告诉他的！”  
Bucky听见“视频”倒是有些惊讶，自己什么时候有视频了？  
难道是走秀的？  
“那Jack告诉Daddy，Dad都看Daddy的什么视频了？”  
Jack侧头想了想，说：“一个有很多很多大哥哥的视频，Daddy也在里面。”  
哦，看来真的是走秀。  
“不过那些大哥哥都没有Daddy漂亮！”Jack满心满眼都是他最漂亮的Daddy，“Dad也是这样觉得哒，我看到他看其他大哥哥出场的时候，眉头都是皱起来的，但一到了Daddy出场，Dad就开始傻笑了，我叫他他都不理我。”  
Jack扁了扁小嘴，显得有些委屈，但看在Dad是因为看Daddy才没理他的份上，他大方地原谅Dad好了。  
Jack觉得他跟Dad最契合的一点大概就是对Daddy美貌的欣赏了。  
Bucky不知道说什么好，只能低头亲了亲Jack粉嘟嘟的脸颊，把Jack逗得咯咯笑。  
“好吧，所以Jack是帮Dad了？”Bucky用自己的额头抵着Jack的小额头，两张出奇地相似的脸都露出漂亮的笑来。  
“那当然。”Jack有些害羞，Daddy好漂亮，眼睛也好漂亮，“所以Jack不坏，Jack是乖孩子。”  
“是的，小王子，我们的Jackie最乖了。”Bucky笑着给穿着小熊睡衣的Jack盖好被子。  
“所以Jack今晚想听什么故事呢？”  
Jack听到“故事”立刻就雀跃了起来。但到底要听什么故事呢？Jack又烦恼了起来，握紧了小拳头，皱起眉头一本正经地思考了起来。  
是听豆芽队长跟布鲁克林小玫瑰的故事呢，还是听小豆芽变成队长的故事呢？  
Bucky耐心地等待Jack做出选择。他性子一向比较沉，也不会不耐烦，对待他的小宝贝更是耐心十足。他享受这个过程，亲子互动的同时也能锻炼Jack独立思考的能力。  
Jack想了大概有好几分钟，才再次抬起他漂亮的、有着新生叶子般绿色的眼睛看着他的Daddy，用他软糯的声音告诉他的Daddy。  
“我想要听队长救吧唧的故事！就是队长深入九头蛇阵营那次！”  
“Jack不是已经听了很多次了吗？”Bucky摸了摸Jack柔软的头发，Jack依恋地蹭了蹭Daddy温热的手掌。  
“但我还是想听。”Jack小声地告诉他的Daddy，“我觉得，那时候的吧唧是最高兴的，因为他的队长找到他了。”  
“他总是能找到吧唧。”

* * * * * *

Jack很快就睡着了。  
Bucky确实是一个好爸爸。他轻轻地在儿子的额头上落下一个晚安吻，然后小心翼翼地从床上起来，把昏黄的壁灯关上。  
天蓝色的小房间里暗了下来，只剩下透过窗帘映入的、幽幽的月光。  
Bucky退出房间，他的步子很轻。做模特要有台风，走路方式也非常重要。而Bucky就属于那种每一步都特别稳，但又特别轻盈的模特。扎实的基本功和优越的身体条件让他像是一只优雅的、游刃有余的猫。  
门轻轻阖上了。  
Bucky正准备回头回房间，就被人冷不丁从后面抱住了腰，Bucky被吓了一跳，抓住那人的手就想来一招反擒拿，但还没用力就被人带着压在了墙上，嘴唇也被那人狠狠地含住了。  
其实这一点也不意外，这栋房子里除了他的儿子，他自己，还有谁？  
他的伴侣，他的丈夫，他的Alpha，把他压在墙上，狠狠地亲吻。  
不过只是四唇相接的那种。  
看在上帝的份上，他们两个的鼻子都要撞在一起了。  
Bucky突然有点想笑，抵着Steve的胸膛想把他推开。  
Steve·欲求不满·Rogers虽然有些不高兴，但还是很听话地放开了Bucky的嘴唇。虽然他是个Alpha，却很难得地没有普通Alpha那种过分的掌控欲，他通常不会强迫或禁止他的Omega做什么。  
他会给他的伴侣足够的尊重。  
但是他的Bucky实在是太让人心动了。  
无论是给他们的宝贝儿子讲故事的时候——眼睛微微敛下，浓密的睫毛在昏黄灯光的照射下在眼睑处投下一小块阴影，温柔得让人心动；还是他俯身给Jack晚安吻的时候——动作轻柔，细心地给孩子盖好被子。还有走出房间时，那可爱的，小心翼翼的脚步。  
真的太美好了。  
Steve·爱妻狂魔·Rogers再次在心中感叹他的Omega的美好，然后低头还想再给他的Bucky一个黏糊糊的亲吻。  
但Bucky很淡定地用手掌捂住了他凑过来的嘴唇。  
“听说你在看我的视频？”Bucky用漂亮的灰绿色眸子看着Steve湛蓝的、无辜的眼睛。  
“为什么我们不一起看呢？”  
Steve看着Bucky一张一合的红润嘴唇，开心地点了点头，然后在Bucky手掌松开的下一瞬又亲上了Bucky水润的嘴唇。

 

于是Steve·控制不了自己的嘴唇·Rogers还是被他的Omega反擒拿了。  
但被制服了的Alpha完全没有自觉，反而很高兴他的Omega的“防狼技术”更精湛了。  
“天哪，Bucky，如果你以后不当男模，你可以去开武馆！”Steve被压在墙上，帅气的脸被压得有些变形了，“你一定是一个特别厉害的师傅！”  
“……”Bucky不想跟他的Alpha说话，并且给了他一个吻。  
哦，闭嘴吧，Stevie。

 

然后他们就一起窝在小沙发上看B站。  
“你说这个网站有很多我的视频？”Bucky被Steve满足地抱在怀里，说话的声音有些含含糊糊的，“有很多镜头连你也没见过？”  
Steve点了点头，找出了今天下午他看得的那个群像视频。  
“【欧美男模混剪】颜狗狂欢盛宴”这几个大字无论看多少次都让人觉得颇为震撼。  
“哇哦，点击量好厉害。”一贯冷漠脸的Bucky看到上百万的点击量表情也不免有些惊讶。  
“而且封面还是你。”Steve给他的Omega看视频封面。  
封面中的Bucky趴在白色的布艺沙发上，漂亮的灰绿色眼睛看着前方，湿润的嘴唇抿着，微微皱起的眉头让他看起来茫然又深情。  
旁边一支半凋谢的玫瑰衬得Bucky就像是怒放的玫瑰，颓败与鲜活的反差形成了极大的视觉冲击。  
“这张我都没有。”Steve的声音听起来有些委屈。  
Bucky捏了捏Alpha的手指，轻轻跟他解释道：“这张我记得是被毙掉了的，应该是流出去的半成片。”  
照片没有被修过。但仍然美得像一幅画。  
我的Bucky果然最漂亮了。  
Steve忍不住又在心里夸赞了一下自己的Omega。  
以后的半成片也要收下来。作为Bucky的Alpha，居然没有自己Omega的所有照片，真是太不合格了。  
Steve决定以后要跟摄影师们都通通气，底片都给他留一份。  
什么？修图？他就要原汁原味的Bucky！Bucky的片子就算不修也好看！  
“Steve，上面的字我都看不懂，”Bucky皱着漂亮的眉毛，不开心的样子跟他们的小宝贝Jack简直一模一样。  
Steve真想感叹基因的强大。  
“没关系的，Bucky，我可以帮你翻译，”Steve高兴地点开视频，玩起Bucky跟他缠在一起的手指。  
“你要知道，我高中选修的可是中文！”Steve知道Bucky高中选修的语言是俄语。  
“好吧。”Bucky点了点头，开始专心看视频。  
*  
“这个上次我跟他一起走过秀，”Bucky跟他的Alpha有一搭没一搭地说着，他的Alpha捏了捏他的手指，表示知道了，“他台风不错，就是走路还是不太稳。”  
“这个我也记得，他入行时间比你晚一些。”Steve亲了亲他的Omega的指尖。指甲修剪得整整齐齐的手指非常漂亮。  
Bucky点了点头，说道：“他很有能力。”  
但当然没有自己亲爱的Bucky来得出色。  
“你是最棒的。”Steve懒洋洋地下评价。  
“你是我的Alpha，这话说了不算。”Bucky皱起眉头让他的Alpha卸掉滤镜再下评价，“看看年轻人还是很重要的，设计师。”  
“我的Omega这是在怂恿我看其他人了？”Steve笑了起来。  
“客观。”Bucky严肃地说，但他的Alpha却故意扭曲他的意思。  
“无论他们多有能力，多漂亮，在我眼中也不过是模特而已，懂吗？”Steve摸了摸Bucky圆润的肩头，低头跟他的Omega咬起了耳朵。  
“再漂亮的脸看多了也不过是千篇一律，而你是我心中独一无二的存在。”  
跑题了，Mr.Rogers。  
但Bucky不会否认他被取悦了的事实。  
要是谁再敢说Steve Rogers是个古板严肃到极致的男人，是一个从上个世纪来的沉闷Alpha。Bucky突然想起秀场里一些年轻设计师说的小道八卦。  
他就上去给那个造谣者狠狠来两拳。  
弹幕突然就被刷了起来，满屏都是红彤彤的“前方高能”。  
“发生了什么？”Bucky疑惑地问他的Alpha。  
“你要出场了，”Steve也有些好奇，又有些兴奋，他也没看Bucky出场时候的弹幕，现在跟他的Omega窝在一起看评论，心情真的有些小微妙呢。  
弹幕突然又消失了，大概是被UP主清理过了。  
Bucky的特写出现在了视频里。  
“诶，这个视频我也没看过。”Bucky有些好奇，这大概是别人在秀场的抓拍。  
视频里的Bucky可以说是冷漠的。一双灰绿色的眸子像是雪国里的松林，是无垠的皓白中唯一的颜色。  
微微染上了霜色的眉毛，深邃的、富有异域风情的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁和湿润的嘴唇。  
嘴唇微微抿着的弧度让他看上去一副拒人千里之外的样子。  
这是不可触碰的存在，是风雪中出现的精灵，是雪原上的高岭之花。带着生人勿近的冷漠，引人遐想却又无法得到。  
*********************  
但求一睡！  
国家欠我男儿身！！！  
这是我老公你们不许说不是！！！  
血槽已空  
双手打字以示清白  
扶朕起来，朕还可以再撸一遍！！！  
舔舔舔舔舔——  
你们不许看，这只吧唧已经被我承包了！  
**********************

Steve·正牌老公·Rogers看得眼角直抽。  
不知道应该高兴还是愤怒，心情真是复杂又微妙呢。  
“上面那些人到底说了什么？”偏偏这时候正主还抬眼用一双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛看着他。  
哦，别那么小气，你看，Rogers，他们都得不到的高岭之花现在可躺在你的怀里呢，大方点！  
Steve突然伸手阖上了电脑，在Bucky诧异地目光中亲上了他的嘴唇。  
“他们说了什么不重要，Bucky，”Steve一边在他的Omega白净的脖子上落下亲吻，一边含含糊糊地说道，“反正现在你就在这里。”  
“？？？”但Bucky真的很想知道外国人是怎么评价自己的。  
“哦，别这样，Bucky，”Steve可怜巴巴地求欢，“你居然宁愿看视频都不愿意跟你的Alpha亲热？”  
“你要知道，你不在的时间里我都是怎么度过的——只能看着这些视频里的你。”  
Steve金色的脑袋弄得Bucky的脖子痒痒的，Bucky听着Steve委屈的语气，也只能举手投降了。  
于是他给了委屈的Alpha一个甜甜的亲吻。  
而Steve Rogers在想什么呢？  
你们就叫去吧，Steve·小孩子·Rogers有些幼稚地想着，反正只有我才能抱到我的Bucky。


End file.
